Against All Odds
by 0 Darkmoon Child 0
Summary: What happens when Ed is hospitilized and ridden with grief and Roy comes to cheer him up... Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

First Fullmetal Alchemist fanfic, there seems to be a lot of firsts in my world lately. Enjoy and review. All of the characters...except Rosalie...belong ot someone else...not me and warnings...this is a yaoi and contains male pregnancy

Against All Odds Darkmoon Child Chapter 1: Hospitalized 

Ed had just returned war torn and ravaged from battle, again. Roy sighed as he stood outside his hospital door once more. He knocked swiftly on the door twice before pushing it open to walk inside. Ed lay in the hospital bed, tears streaming down his face. No one was in sight so Mustang silently closed the door behind him before approaching Ed.  
"Ed- what's wrong?" Roy's worried voice made Ed's head pop up and then bend again in shame.  
"Winry- she...she's dead, and I c-couldn't save h-her," he stammered as he stared down at his clasped hands.  
"Ed, I'm so sorry- I wish there were something I could do..." Roy stared at the younger blonde compassionately.  
"She d-died in my arms... and th-there was n-nothing I could do," Roy sat on the edge of the narrow hospital bed, he gathered Ed into his arms and rocked him softly.  
"Sh-she had asked me t-to give up my job... and to marry her... but I couldn't and now she's dead," Ed sobbed into Mustang's shirt.  
"Its all right Ed. It'll all be all right," Roy soothed the sobbing human in his arms.  
"No it won't because I never got to tell her- that I... that I... that I loved her," Ed shook his head fiercely.  
Mustang's eyes widened, he frowned intensely down at the blonde head resting on his chest.  
"She was the best friend I ever had, and I loved her- just like a sister," Ed whimpered.  
"She knew that you loved her. She, Al, and you were always like some little family. Always making everyone happy. You did what you could to save her- she's gone to a better place now... and you know you'll always have a little guardian angel with baggy overalls and sunny blonde hair and a smile that lit the room always reaching those beautiful blue eyes almost hidden beneath a ridiculous bandanna. She'll always be looking after you-" Mustang left off with a startled gasp as Ed climbed into his lap and stared up at him with watery golden eyes.  
Their lips touched in a gentle kiss and suddenly fire consumed their bodies. They fell back onto the bed. Mustang wrapped his arms around Ed, pulling him closer- kissing him and touching him. Ed looked to him pleading quietly with his eyes, a hunger that Roy had never seen before filling the golden depths. Roy knew there would be no turning back and plunged headfirst into the fiery pits of desire bringing Ed with him.  
Ed sighed as he slumped down on his lover, spent from the hours. It surprised him that Mustang had submitted so easily to being the one loved instead of dominating him. Ed kissed the sweat drenched back below him and slowly moved to the other side of the narrow bed, turning on his side to watch his lover.  
"Oww... it hurts- too badly. Can't move..." Mustang groaned as he tried to roll over onto his side.  
"Oh and here I thought you enjoyed it..." Ed pouted cutely and then turned his back on the other man.  
"I never knew such a pipsqueak could be such a savage in bed..." Mustang groaned again managing to roll over onto his back.  
Ed gritted his teeth and slowly counted to fifty. He wasn't going to let the comment ruin their romantic moment.  
"Well at least there's no chance of pregnancy and we don't have to remember protection. That's definitely a plus," Roy mumbled the words, almost to himself as he traced a hand over Ed's naked back.  
"Yeah I suppose your right... ya know- we do this and the first thing I think about is telling Winry...or Al. God what I wouldn't give to have Al back..." Ed cuddled his pillow to him and blinked his eyes.  
"We are in the process now of getting Al back to you... we're working as fast as we can. All you have to do is be a bit more patient"  
"I'm tired of being patient... I've been patient all my life... I waited and waited and look were it got me. To the middle of Hellsville... where my body is no longer mine, my brother is a suit of armor in which I put him, and my best friend is stone dead in the morgue- blood splattered in her hair and covering her face, or best yet in bed with another man. My mother would have flipped a cow if she knew"  
"Only a few more days Ed, and then you can perform the spell... then you can finally do what you've waited so long to do..." Mustang cut off as Ed turned and kissed him, his warm lips moving over his own in a provocative way- forcing Mustang to succumb once more to the powers of the feisty little blonde.  
When Roy left much later that night Ed was breathing rhythmically in a peaceful slumber, he left a slip of paper on the side desk on his way out.

Ed woke in the morning to find the space beside him empty. On the bedside table lay a note; he grabbed it as he leaned back against the pillow of the uncomfortable little bed. His back ached, but he smiled as he opened the small parchment. He quickly scanned what was written inside before frowning.  
Edward Elric is hereby assigned a mission in the far West. He is to leave once physically able. The mission assigned is for him to return to the Military a young girl by the name of Rosalie Donovan with all possible haste. Yours Officially- Lieutenant-Colonel Roy Mustang. Ed shook his head wearily before slowly shutting his eyes again and letting the blackness seep in. Visions of his childhood haunted his dreams, he tried to escape them but they only continued to get worse. Ed cried out silently in his sleep as he finally found the darkness in which he sought. He stayed there for several days as they passed him by in an eventless blur. He left the desolate hospital bed in which he had become a prisoner almost a full week later. He made his way to the West to search out this girl the military sought- this girl named Rosalie. 


	2. A strange Ailment

_Here's the second chapter... oh did I mention this was a yaoi...maybe I should've... I'll go back and change that... well enjoy... Oh and by the way sorry its so short and it took me sooo long to update... and the site keeps taking out a lot ofmy punctuation... I'm sorry!_

Against All Odds Darkmoon Child Chapter 2: A Strange Ailment

Three weeks had passed since Roy had sent Ed to complete the mission and he had yet to return. Roy lay in bed wondering about that night they spent together in the hospital. He just couldn't get it out of his head. He walked around all day in a trance, constantly knocking into people. His temper seemed to have so many ups and downs anymore that it utterly amazed him. He was usually pretty level headed; he couldn't understand why he was suddenly loosing his cool so often.

His wonderings were put to a halt as suddenly a bout of nausea overtook him and he ran to his adjoining bathroom. He tripped over the rug and fell to his knees before the cool porcelain. Just in time.

He flushed the toilet after emptying the contents of last night's meager dinner into its rounded bowl. He leaned his forehead against the coolness of the porcelain as another wave of nausea swept threw him, causing him to moan aloud in agony. He stood tipsily as he moved to look at himself in the large bathroom mirror. His complexion was pale and slightly gaunt. He shook his head and splashed some cool water on his face before dressing for work.

A month passed by with no word from Ed, he seemed to have almost disappeared off the face of the world, and with each passing day Roy grew fouler and sicker. He also began to fell achy all the time and his chest felt slightly tender. He kept getting stomach cramps that caused him to double over in pain. His sense of smell was also extremely tender. The smell of cooking food made him nauseous, seeing it was even worse. Someone recommended he munched on Saltines, so he did for quite a while.

On the last day of the month a knock came at his door. He called them in as he sat back wearily in his chair. Hughes sauntered in and grinned at him cheerfully.

"And exactly what in the world are you cheerful about Hughes?" Roy stared at the man contemptuously.

"Oh nothing. Hey- Mustang have you put on a few pounds... you look heavier. Are your ankles swollen..? Whoa, man you should go see a doctor. You look terrible"

"Thanks, I love hearing that in the morning, just boosts my self-esteem," Roy tartly replied.

"Lieutenant-Colonel Roy Mustang, we have taken a vote... and we are ordering you to go see a doctor..." Hughes grinned down at the solemn man.

"Or what"

"Or we'll drag you kicking and screaming, that's what," Hughes grinned as he told him this.

"Fine. Whatever"

"What, you mean you're actually gonna listen to us for once..." Hughes feigned shock before grinning happily, "Good then I guess we should be on our way, I'm going to drive you... we don't trust you with heavy machinery"

Roy grimaced as he followed the jovial man out the door and down the hall.

"Mr. Mustang, I have some good news and some bad news... which one would you like first," the doctor sat down at his desk and stared at Roy across from him.

"The good news, I suppose"

"Very well, the good news is that your are not terminally ill"

"And the bad news"

"Um... well you see... the bad news is really a mixed blessing. Both good and bed. You see, Mr. Mustang, you are with child"

"With child"

"Yes, Mr. Mustang, you are pregnant. About a month and a half along by the looks of it"

"I'm pregnant... you have got to be kidding me. That's impossible doctor you may want to re-examine that information because in case you didn't realize it, I'm a male"

"And you are also an alchemist; Alchemy changes the body so slightly one may never know. But if two extremely powerful alchemists get together, it could result with one coming away with a child. So would you like to tell me who the father is, Mr. Mustang"

"Oh my God..." Mustang began to weep as he stared at the doctor, then stood and rushed from the suddenly stifling office. Mustang leaned against the wall outside of the office, tears streaming down his face. He wiped his face quickly with shaking hands, turning and resting his head against the wall to try and regain composure. His hands fell naturally to the slight bulge in his muscular stomach. He thought of the night a month and a half ago- Ed, the fullmetal alchemist, was one of the strongest alchemists he had ever met... while he, Roy Mustang, was the famed flame alchemist... how was it possible that something so evil could be generated by something so pure. Well perhaps maybe not evil, he had always wanted children. Just not this way. He had no idea how he was going to tell Ed so he decided as he leaned against the cool plaster walls that he wouldn't tell Ed. He hadn't returned from the West yet, he could even be gone for years. The famous Fullmetal Alchemist was never known to hurry where he could otherwise linger and take his sweet time in doing someone's or usually his own biddings. He banged his head hard against the wall before forcing his hands away from their instinctive resting spot. He turned to find himself under the intense scrutiny of one particularly nosey alchemist. Hughes grinned at him as he stood in the middle of the wide hall, obviously awaiting Roy so they could depart.

"So are you going to die or is it just tummy troubles?" Hughes raised his brows as he spoke.

"Tummy troubles doesn't even begin to describe it," Roy began to move towards the exit and Hughes followed silently.

They were well on their way back to headquarters before Hughes brought the subject up again.

"So... do you wanna talk about it?" Hughes voice was solemn as he kept his eyes on the road.

"Not really," Roy slouched uncharacteristically in his seat covering his face with his hands.

"Are you sure, sometimes it really helps... and if you'd rather I won't tell anyone- if it makes you uncomfortable for other people to know you have a weakness of some sort."

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you," Roy's flat tone backed up the statement.

"Try me."

"I'm pregnant, a month and a half along to be exact," He replied in the same flat emotionless voice.

"Okay... definitely not what I expected. But I have heard of it happening. So whose the lucky guy... hey, I never even knew you were gay Mustang- I was so positive you and the Lieutenant had something going on. But hey your sex life is your sex life; I'm not giving out free pointers on how to run your sex life. You, the great flame alchemist, are going to be a daddy... or is it mommy... Whoa this is way too complicated," Hughes shook his head, grinning as he cast a glance at the sullen younger man slouching beside of him.

"Your just going to have a field day with this, aren't you Hughes?" Mustang's voice was tight and the tears he was holding back could be heard easily in the straining.

"No, actually I'm happy for you. You'll be a great father...um... mother... uh... parent to your child and hopefully so will your partner. So... do I know him?" Hughes risked another glance at his boss.

Roy sighed nodding slowly. Images of that night flooding back again.

"Are you going to tell him"  
Roy shook his head slowly from side to side, crossing his hands over his chest.

"And why not"

"Because I doubt he'd care. It's not as if we love each other or anything... plus I doubt I'll see him for a very long time. I don't know where he is... I never know where he is..." Roy's voice sounded sadly reminiscent.

Hughes eyes widened as he pulled over onto the side of the road and turned to stare at Mustang. Roy just continued to stare off into the distance in front of them.

"The father is Ed... as in Edward Elric... The Fullmetal Alchemist is the father of your child... I'm- I'm speechless... for once in my life I am actually speechless," Hughes shook his head bewildered as it sank in, opening his mouth to say something then shutting it again.

"I never said that..." Roy looked at Hughes uncomfortably.

"He's the only strong alchemist that I know who leaves and never tells anyone where he's headed or when he will be back and then stays away for long periods of time, sometimes years. Plus according to the nurses at the hospital you were the last one to visit him, and you came in the early afternoon- leaving early the next morning. He left less than a week later and had no more visitors who stayed for more than a few minutes... plus you said you were a month and a half along- that's about the time Ed left. It all makes sense now..." Hughes pulled back onto the road and drove the rest of the way to headquarters silently grinning.


	3. Back East

Against All Odds Darkmoon Child Chapter 3: Back East

Seven days passed by without word from Ed and with Roy constantly torturing himself with horrible thoughts. Mustang was late to work the next Monday morning, he walked into his office to face a certain blonde alchemist perching on his desk talking with a young girl sitting in front of him. Roy took a deep steadying breath and then closed the door behind him, the other two were so absorbed in their conversation they didn't even notice him.

"Ed, do you ever plan on getting married and settling down"

"Nah, I doubt it... at least not until I meet the right person, I doubt that'll ever happen," Ed grinned down at the girl and then glanced up catching sight of Mustang, who stood by the door.

"Welcome back Ed. I hope you found success in your mission and that the girl sitting in that chair is Miss Rosalie herself," Mustang proceeded to stride confidently around his desk and to sit in his chair, back ramrod straight. He now had a clear view of a beautiful dark haired girl of an unusually small build. Even Ed would stand a few inches taller than her. They were perfect for each other. Roy felt his heart twist and shook his head, clearing his mind of the thought. Ed turned to take a closer look at him, his brow furrowed.

"Yes, Lieutenant-Colonel Mustang, the girl you see before you is the one and only Rosalie Donovan"

"Good job... Ed, I'd like you to meet my sister. We have different mothers, but we share the same father. Rosalie, its so good to see you again. I had Ed go and find you as a special mission... I had hoped he would find you safe, and so he has"

"It is good to see you too, Roy. It has been far too long..." she beamed at him in her sweet innocent way.

"Yes it has... if you would like I can arrange to have someone drive you by my house so you can settle in... I would drive you myself but I have important business to attend to and must have a brief conversation with Ed here about some pressing matters"

(In truth, they still will not allow Mustang anywhere near a car unless he's safely buckled in the passenger's side. Hughes makes sure of this... therefore the reason he was late to work is because his ride (Hughes's himself) was late because his young daughter was sick)

"That would be fabulous, Roy"

Mustang stood and walked to the door, Ed's eyes following his every movement. He pulled the door open and called to someone just outside. Hughes appeared at the doorway and Mustang had a brief exchange with him before calling for Rosalie to follow him. Far sooner than Mustang had wished, he found himself alone with Ed. Ed was still scrutinizing him curiously, a delicate eyebrow raised. Mustang returned to his seat and looked Ed over. He looked pretty much the same way he always had. Short, cute, and feisty. Roy pretended to be busy with straightening papers on his desk as Ed waited patiently in the chair opposite him.

"So, Elric, how was your trip- peaceful I hope..." Mustang's eye's remained downcast as he mumbled the question.

"Cut the bull crap Mustang... what do you want to say...? I mean I know you... you would've driven your own sister home if something extremely urgent weren't holding you back. So what is it?" Ed's voice conveyed his slight annoyance at Mustang's mind games.

"Nothing"

"Your a crappy liar... have you gained weight- geez... look at your ankles. God have you seen a doctor about those...?" Ed seemed worried as he stared at Mustang's thick ankles.

Mustang fidgeted nervously at the precise examination. Ed shook his head slowly looking back up to Mustang's slightly swollen face. Ed began to laugh, clutching his stomach.

"Man, if I didn't know better, I'd say you looked like a pregnant woman," Ed looked at Mustang grinning.

"That's because he is...at least the pregnant part" Ed turned to see Hughes standing in the doorway, casually leaning on the door frame.

"Oh, hello Hughes, that sure was fas- what did you just say...?" Ed's eyes widened as he stared at the other man.

"Mustang is pregnant- with your child," Hughes voice was soft as he broke the news, Mustang shot a hateful glance at him over Ed's shoulder.  
Ed stared at Mustang as his eyes widened in realization, "I'm going to be a father"

Mustang nodded and then stared wide eyed as Ed grinned stupidly back at him, "Hughes I think he's in shock... we should take him to the hospital... now," Mustang turned pleading eyes to Hughes as he said the words in all seriousness.

"No, he's just that happy to father your child, you should feel loved, commander. He doesn't give just anyone that stupid puppy dog just found great big juicy t-steak look," Hughes grinned backing from the room.

"One day I'm just going to kill that man..." Mustang growled as the door shut.

"I'm going to be a father... wait... how am I going to be a father? You're a guy..." Ed sent a curious look to Mustang his eyes settling on the man's slightly bulging stomach. "Oh who cares, I'm going to be a Daddy, I'm going to be a Daddy," Ed chanted as he danced around in circles.

"You don't have to be so happy about it..." Mustang growled at him.

"Yes I do, because you, Lieutenant-Colonel Mustang are going to give me a child... and I wouldn't want anyone else to be partners with me in this special miracle..." Ed looked at Mustang lovingly for a moment before resuming his chant and little dance.

"You are one weird person, Edward Elric, and I am scared to have a child who is even half your child. We are spreading stupidity, are you sure that's not a sin or something"

"Mustang, that wasn't very nice... Go rain on someone else's parade. Your hormones must be raging- because you're not usually this evil unless its raining and last time I checked it wasn't. Ooh what should we name him"

"How do you know its a he?" Mustang looked at him contemptuously.

"Because in order to have a girl you must have a Y chromosome... we're both male so all we have to offer is X chromosomes... but in the slight chance we may have a female we should come up with some back up names... ooh how about Ciaron, I had a friend named that once..." Ed rambled on as Mustang teared up.

Tears began to stream down his face and Ed looked on horrified. He rushed to his partner's side and stared at him, unsure of what to do.

"What's wrong...?" Ed stood frozen beside Mustang's side as he sobbed loudly. "I just... I didn't think you'd want to be- I mean with me at least..." Roy gazed up at Ed, suddenly a small smile forming on his lips.

"With you most of all... geez, I never thought I'd be the one to comfort you... I never knew you even knew how to cry..." Ed cut off as Roy fell into another spasm of sobs.

"I'm sorry, I'm so terrible... I can't stop- you hate me..." He shook his head hard as he banged his hand on the desk.

"No, I don't hate you. It's okay to cry, and you have a better reason than most people I can think of... you deserve a good cry, or maybe a million if that's what it takes. Don't be afraid to cry around me...ever...okay?" Ed smiled down at Roy before being pulled brutally into a crushing embrace.

"Not...so...tight...can't...breathe..." Ed managed to wheeze out the words before Mustang stepped back smiling and kissed him gently on the mouth before lifting him to sit in front of him on the desk.

"I didn't think you were going to come back..." Roy looked at him sadly, tears brimming in his eyes again.

"Of course I would... I'll always come back..." Ed framed Mustang's face and traced his high cheekbones with the pads of his thumbs.

"Do you really want to go through this, Ed... if you don't I'll understand," Roy glanced away uncomfortably.

"Yes I do... and I want to go through it with you by my side... you know I would have figured if anyone ended up having the kids it would've been me... but obviously someone somewhere is having mercy on me," he chuckled as he rested his pale head on Mustang's darker one.

"Yes, someone is certainly spinning a strange web of a fate for you Edward Elric..." Roy listened to the other's heartbeat through the leather jacket.

"It seems that way... yes," he sighed, relaxing for the first time in days.


	4. Congratulations I think

_Sorry it's taken so long and here's my disclaimer which I tend to forget... I DO NOT OWN FMA... okay on with the story_

_Against All Odds_

_Darkmoon Child_

_Chapter 4: Congratulations... I think... _

Another month passed and nothing seemed to change, Ed checked up on Mustang daily and took great pride in the slight bulge beginning to form where there had once been a firm lean stomach. He read books on male pregnancy and found it was quite common for some alchemist men to bear children. It was at the end of the third month that things began to get a little hard to bear. Mustang could no longer hide his stomach; in fact he couldn't even fit into his own clothes. He had finally popped. Ed received a phone call early in the morning and could hear the stress and tears in Mustang's voice as he begged Ed to come over. Ed was up and dressed in record time and found himself standing outside Mustang's front door.

The maid answered the door at the first knock. She looked as if someone had died; Ed raised his eyebrows as he heard the shouting from upstairs. He looked to her for an answer.

"The master is in quite a temper this morning. He even threw books at Sally when she went in with his breakfast. We tried to calm him but nothing we do has any effect and we are afraid to upset him more for fear of hurting the baby. He would not stop calling for you and refused to eat until we allowed him to call you. You better go on up before someone gets hurt."

Ed nodded and he began to climb the stairs, when he heard another shout he picked up the pace and took the stairs two at a time. At the top of the staircase he saw a young blonde girl cowering in a corner and a small fire burning in the middle of the floor. Ed extinguished the fire and knelt beside the girl. A thin line of blood trickled down her cheek. He shook his head standing and striding into the shut bedroom. He narrowly missed being the target of a large expensive looking vase.

"Roy Mustang, you stop that this instant. Man, I've heard of mood swings, but pure out violence... geez..." Ed stood with his hands on his hips facing a very upset and disheveled Mustang.

Mustang threw himself at the shorter man, clinging to him for dear life. Ed patted his head soothingly, leading him to the large bed. He tried to pry himself from Mustang's grip but only managed to knock himself over onto the bed with the large man laying on top of him, sobbing.

"I can't go to work, not looking like this. Everyone will stare at me," Mustang buried his head in Ed's neck, Ed could feel his large stomach pressing into his still lean one.

"Oh brother," Ed sighed, shifting slightly.

"I refuse to, Ed. I can't do it, I can't face them like this. It isn't fair, why am I the pregnant one? Why couldn't the evil author make you the fat swollen one (A/N: because it's funnier when you are)," Mustang's stomach was extremely swollen as he stood up and sat in a chair near Ed.

"Then let's go on vacation for a while, here call in and tell your secretary," Ed handed him the phone calmly and Mustang stared at him incredulously.

"I haven't taken a vacation in years, I don't even know if they give me vacations. Are you sure it won't ruin my status if I take a vacation at this time of year," Mustang began to fret.

"Everyone gets a vacation, by now we both should have plenty of time racked up for a six month getaway. Now stop stressing yourself its not good for the baby."

Mustang smiled cheesily looking down at his stomach in awe, "We're going to have a baby."

"Really? I would never have guessed. Is it just now hitting you?" Ed looked at him warily.

"We're actually going to have a living breathing child," Roy continued grinning.

"We're going to have to put its mother in a psycho home... Mustang, you're seriously scaring me," Ed patted his dark head and then continued to the door.

"Now do what I said and call the office, I'm going home to pack and I suggest you do the same thing," Ed called from the doorway as Mustang picked up the receiver.

Outside the door he slumped against the wall, "Using alchemy is definitely not part of the average pregnancy mood swings, what have I gotten myself into this time. Oh Al if you were here you could help me, I really miss you Al," he closed his eyes wearily and then continued home to pack for their 'vacation.'

An hour later a taxi pulled up outside of Ed's hotel and he loaded his luggage into the spacious trunk and instructed the driver to drop him by headquarters for a moment and to wait outside. He allowed the man to keep the meter running as he went inside, promising to tip him well. Inside he cornered Hughes and explained his little dilemma. Hughes listened patiently as he explained with some embarrassment about their predicament. In the end he just smiled and told Ed with assuredness that all would be fine in their absence, that he would keep Ed posted daily with mail. Mustang had called and asked leave, Hughes had made sure that it had run smoothly- having expected this to happen sooner or later. Ed thanked him profusely before leaving and taking the taxi the rest of the way to Mustang's home.

He was greeted again by a slightly calmer housekeeper. Mustang's luggage stood near the front door. Ed looked at it then raised an eyebrow towards the housekeeper.

"He insisted on bringing them down here himself," she shrugged and Ed nodded, the woman could not stop him even if she tried.

"I'll have to have a word with him about this stubborn streak of his, and about his using alchemy in his little temper tantrums," he spoke slowly, taking in the sear marks on the house's walls.

"Ed?" Mustang's trembling voice made him turn to the stairs, Mustang clutched his stomach- his face white with pain and beaded with sweat.

Ed rushed to his side and helped him to sit on the stairs, holding him to his chest as he rode out the pain. Ed worriedly smoothed back coal hair from his forehead, looking for all he was worth like a mother hen. The housekeeper took in the spectacle from a few steps below before rushing off for a basin of water.

"That Edward should have been the mother of those children, its written all over him that he's the mother type. Whose sick mind made our poor master suffer through something like this, I wonder? But who knows maybe it will work out in the end..." she mumbled to herself as she walked away.

Mustang's head lay against his chest as Ed took the basin from the returning woman and began to dab at his forehead with the cool cloths. Mustang groaned, shutting his eyes. Ed continued to run his fingers through his hair soothingly. Mustang's hands covered his stomach and his knuckles where white as he gripped his stomach as another pain washed over him. Ed instructed the maid who stood above them on the steps to get Mustang's doctor on the phone as soon as she could. The maid hurried off to do as he bid. Mustang relaxed slightly between pains and smiled wearily up at Ed.

"And here I was, about to scold you for your temper and stubbornness. But then you had to go and make me feel all sorry for you," Ed grinned down at him and kissed him on the forehead gently, Mustang moved upwards slightly brushing his lips over Ed's.

Ed pulled back slightly shocked, then moved forward kissing him again before moving to set the cold compress on his head again. Mustang's eyes closed as he leaned into the other man. Ed touched his fingers lightly to his lips, that was their first kiss since what had passed between them in the hospital bed so many months ago. It had been kind of an unspoken truce that nothing sexual was going on between them anymore, that they would have and raise their child together. It had never crossed Ed's mind that in doing so, they would be committing themselves to one another and that Mustang may want something other than a parental bond between them. Ed shook his head and convinced himself he would just roll with the punches until Mustang was in the state of mind in which they could speak rationally on the subject.

The maid appeared above them again and Mustang weakly opened his eyes. She looked kind of harried as she handed the phone to Ed. Roy stared at him as he took the receiver. He wanted to argue the fact that he should be the one speaking to the doctor but he felt it would have little to no effect on Ed at the moment. Ed gazed down at him with golden eyes filled with concern. Roy felt his stomach flip and couldn't decide whether it was little junior acting up again or if it had something to do with honey eyes staring at him in the most disconcerting way.

Ed stared at the receiver a moment before pressing it to his ear. He could hear the doctor humming to himself on the other end. Ed looked down at Mustang to find him staring up at him, Ed quickly looked away his heart thumping.

"Hello, doctor?"

"Yes, is this Roy?" the doctor's friendly voice flowed over into Ed's ear, Ed smiled slightly.

"Um... no... this is-"

"Oh so you must be the father, good- good... for a while I thought Roy may have to go through this alone... I'm glad to see you've come to your senses, or rather Roy to his- whichever it may have been. I'm Dr. Caine, I've been Roy's doctor since he hit puberty. I'm happy that you've decided to take such an active part in Roy's pregnancy. Never figured he'd be the one to end up pregnant, someone must have a twisted sense of humor there, Roy's never been the maternal type- or paternal for that matter. Hopefully you have enough to fill the void, you sound like a good young man. He just never hit me as the kind to submit to being the woman in a relationship if you know what I mean, I always thought he'd have kids with another male, him being such a strong alchemist and around so many others all the time- he never really did fancy very many women, doesn't surprise me he gave up on them. Hopefully you're committed to sticking with him through this whole thing, he'll need you- I know Roy, he's probably a blubbering mess. Never seemed the type, right? Wrong, he's been through so much- he never cried but now he's got a shoulder to lean on, he'll feel a bit free with his emotions. And about his alchemy, I figure with his temper it's a miracle if he hasn't burnt down the house yet- you'll have to become a sort of buffer for that. Not much help there I know but I try. If he experiences pains its all normal part of male pregnancies, they're a bit more painful than females but that's to be expected. Now, what was your name again?" Ed was blushing a bright burgundy as the doctor finally paused to take a breath on the other end.

"I- I'm Edward Elric," his voice quivered a little as he cleared his throat.

"Edward Elric, as in the Full Metal Alchemist! I always expected Roy to do well for himself, but he out did himself snagging the likes of you. A bit short for his taste but excellent taste if I may say so myself. Congratulate him for me, and apologize that he was not able to call me himself like his stubbornness makes him wont to do," the doctor's voice blared over the receiver causing Ed's face to deepen a few more shades into the red spectrum.

"Yes, sir, I will do that," Ed looked down at Mustang and found him staring curiously up at him.

"Oh and about the pains, which is probably why you called me. All you can do is put him in bed or sit him down and let him ride them out. Don't give him medication for the pains unless it is plain Ibuprofen. Keep fluids in him, no matter whether he wants them or not. Preferably water, but keep the fluids on the cooler side. No caffeine if it can be helped. Odds are Roy has roped you into taking him on a vacation for the remainder of the pregnancy, please call me when you figure out where you'll be staying. I will come out and do my check ups there, we can even perform the birth there," Ed's face turned bright red again at those words, "it is up to you, call me again when your ready to discuss those plans. I'll let you go now, good luck Edward. Goodbye," the phone clicked before Ed could respond.

"What did he have to say?" Mustang's eyebrows lifted as he looked up at Ed.

"That the pains are normal for a male pregnancy, and that there is nothing we can do except ride them out. He also said you need to drink plenty of water and that he would perform his checkups from our vacation spot. Where ever we decide to go that is, where are we going?" Roy looked up at him for a moment before smiling.

" We are going to stay with that friend of yours, what's his name. The one who pretended like he was you for so long..."

"You mean Alex?" Ed looked down at him, eyebrows raised high on his forehead.

"Yes, that's the one," Roy smiled happily.

They arrived in front of a pleasant enough house, close to where Ed himself had grown up. Mustang had slept most of the trip, his head in Ed's lap as the limo driver drove them slowly through the country roads. Mustang looked up sleepily as the limo lurched to a stop, eyes trained on Ed's face as he stared out of the window. Alex walked towards the vehicle smiling, a woman standing beside of him. Ed exited the car and stood before the small group, Alex's brother running out to join them.

"Heylo Ed!" his brother launched himself at Ed's middle, hugging him tightly.

"Hello to you too," Ed smiled down at the boy, Mustang climbing out of the limo behind him.

"My, Ed, you sure are taller," Alex looked at Ed, smiling.

Ed playfully glared at the boy, he had successfully grew about seven inches. That was before Winry had died, he forced the tears back.

"Yeah, a miracle really, I no longer look like a snobby ten year old. Still on the short side, but now I can handle it," Ed smiled up at the tall boy.

"So this is our pregnant man, eh?" Alex stared at Roy uneasily, Mustang's face crumbled and he began sniffling.

"Mustang, he was just picking- there's no need to cry. Don't worry Alex, he's just a little emotional. Shhh... Roy stop crying, honey it's okay," Mustang wiped his eyes, sighing, and then attached himself effectively to Ed.

"Sorry Ed, I'll be more careful from on out," Alex smiled good naturedly at the taller man.

"Ed, I'm kinda tired, is there somewhere I could take a little nap?" Mustang nuzzled Ed's neck, kissing it tenderly causing the other to blush bright red. ((Mr. Tomato at your service, free of charge of course! -hentai's mind at work- think dirty))

Ed looked to Alex who nodded and turned to walk away. Ed slowly followed, Mustang trailing behind them. They were led to a large bedroom with a queen size bed occupying the center.

"I hope you don't mind sharing a room, its the only free room I have," he winked at Ed.

Ed blushed and Mustang smiled happily before entering the room. The limo driver followed a minute later with their luggage, setting it by the bed then leaving. Mustang sat on the edge of the bed beckoning to a still standing Ed. Alex slowly back from the room, neither noticed.

"I thought you were tired?" Ed stood his ground, surprised as Roy's arms shot out and drug him to stand before him.

"I changed my mind," he pulled him down to meet his hungry lips, pulling at his clothes.

"Mustang, this isn't quite the place," he stared into suddenly watery eyes and gulped, closing his mouth quickly.

He lay beside an extremely sated Mustang, who had yet again willingly played submissive. He wasn't going to take the chance of him getting pregnant as well, shaking his head at the sadistic humor in the idea. He ran his hand over the sleeping man's stomach, feeling as his child kicked faithfully through the thick walls of Roy's once well muscled stomach. When people went on about woman 'popping' he had no idea that they literally meant it, Roy had been so small only days before and now he was prominently showing the effects of a passion filled night. Ed proudly moved to kiss the naked stomach and crawled up to lay before his clothe-less partner.

Making love with a pregnant man, though, had been extremely provocative. He wondered what it must of felt like for the snoozing man beside of him, the child nestled inside him along with Ed. Then a disturbing thought crossed his mind and he was out of bed and dressed with moments, moving towards the door.

"Ed?" he turned back to stare at Roy who looked groggily up at him from his position on the bed.

"I'll be back, I've got to make a phone call," Ed smiled, pushing the thoughts momentarily to the back of his head.

"To the doctor, of course. You've got to tell him where we are... Ya know I love our baby, I love him so much- I can't wait for him to get here," he continued to speak as his eyes drifted close and his voice became slurred then stopped all together.

"Yes, Roy, I know," Ed whispered as he left the room, closing the door behind him.


	5. Doctor's and Lollipops

_I do not own FMA and am not making money off of this story_

_Against All Odds_

_Darkmoon Child_

_Chapter 5: Doctor's and Lollipops_

Ed found Alex sitting in the living room, the woman he had seen standing beside of him was now sitting across from him knitting peacefully. Alex looked up as he entered the room, grinning wolfishly. Ed's face heated as he sat in a red winged chair staring at the taller boy.

"Well hello lover boy," Alex chuckled at the red faced boy.

"Ha ha, so is that your wife?" Ed rolled his eyes and looked to the pretty woman on the couch.

"Oh no, that's Sara- she's our roommate here. Don't get any ideas in your head, she's gay... that's why she agreed to move in with us," Alex shook his finger in Ed's direction, as Ed glanced at the woman.

"I won't, I'm a little committed to someone else right now," Ed chuckled, staring in Alex's direction.

"More like the next eighteen years of your life, at least," Alex pointed out.

"Yes, and I'm going to enjoy every single year. Can you believe it, in less than half a year I'm going to be a father, my very own child," Ed gazed sightlessly through the window opposite him, a lopsided grin forming on his face.

"Okay, now you're scaring me," Alex looked serious as the woman on the couch giggled.

"Sorry 'bout that, it just amazes me sometimes," Ed laughed and his eyes refocused on Alex.

"No problem," Alex laughed with Ed.

"Oh but before I forget, do you have a phone I could use. I need to call Roy's doctor," Ed sobered quickly and Alex frowned at the serious expression, he stood and led Ed to a phone in

another room.

"Thank you," Ed forced a small grin for the other boy.

"Anytime."

The phone rang a few times before someone finally picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hello Dr. Caine, this is Edward Elric," he voice wasn't as strong as he wished it could be.

"I assume you now have a place for me to come and check up on Roy... am I presuming right?" the doctor joked slightly.

"Yes, we are in Quail Valley at..." he preceded to give the man Alex's home address.

"Well I'll be out there in two days for a check up. I forgot to tell you, though, male pregnancies are shorter than woman's. It's only five months for a man, I can't believe I forgot to mention it. Perhaps I'm getting old," the old man admonished himself.

"Oh... well that's good to hear," Ed smiled a little at the bright news.

"I have a feeling there was something else you called to talk about," the doctor's kind voice softened as Ed paused.

"Yes, actually. If we...erm... made love, would it hurt the baby?" he voice shook slightly as he asked the question.

"So you had sexual intercourse and are now wondering if you hurt the baby... that's extremely heartwarming Mr. Elric. No, it will not hurt the fetus to have sexual intercourse," the doctor finished it off with a slight chuckled.

"Thank goodness," Ed let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, feeling the tension leave his body.

"Well I had better be going, a pregnant woman just waddled through the door and I have a feeling I need to deliver her baby," the doctor chuckled and ed blushed.

"Yes, doctor, good-bye," Ed placed the receiver back onto its cradle.

"Ed?" his extremely pregnant lover waddled into the room, he rubbed at his eyes sleepily as he made his way to Ed.

"Yes, sweetheart?" he raised one blonde eyebrow as Mustang suddenly collapsed on top of him in a tired hug.

"I'm sleepy, but that stupid thing inside of me won't let me sleep. Ed make it shut up," Mustang sounded childish and extremely cute.

"You need to eat anyways, so just go sit down and I'll get you something," Ed patted him on the back,

Mustang went to move away, when a pain coursed through his body. His knees seemed to give from underneath him and Ed helped him to sit on the couch. He looked up at Ed through tear filled eyes, grabbing at him blindly.

"I'll be right back with some water and medicine," Ed made to move away but his hand was caught in a firm grip, he turned to see a tear streaked face contorted slightly by pain.

"Please... don't leave me," Ed's fear began to rise at the tone in Mustang's voice.

"I won't darling, I won't," he grasped the hand with both of us, holding it to his chest as he sat on the edge of the couch.

"Oh gods, it hurts," Roy's face was covered with a layer of sweat as it contorted in pain.

"Dear- ALEX!" Ed knelt by his lover's side, running a soothing hand down his face and continuing to hold on for dear life to the other one.

Alex came skidding into the room, Sara just steps behind. They took in the scene before him and immediately were by Ed's side. Alex's face was clouded with worry as Roy began to thrash around in pain.

"What can we do?" Sara's breathless question came from slightly behind him.

"Someone get him some Ibuprofen, if you have some. Whoever else get me the phone, and quickly," Ed's voice came out strangled as he bit back the tears as he watched his lover

struggle with the pain, a phone and a bottle were thrust into his hands moments later.

He dialed the numbers with impatient, shaking hands, barely able to punch in the right code. As the phone rang on the other side he uncapped the bottle and took the glass of water someone had thought ahead to grab. Taking out three of the pills he coaxed Mustang's mouth open and helped him to down them.

"Hello, doctor? This is Ed again, I'm afraid we're having some major problems," Ed was unashamed as his voice had a slight tremor in it.

"How bad are the pains? Can he walk, talk, sit up?" the doctor for once sounded extremely serious.

"He can hardly breathe," Ed's brow furrowed, as he could be heard in the background soothing the father of his child gently.

"I'll be there as soon as possible, just keep him as comfortable as you can," with that the phone clicked off and Ed pressed the off button.

"The doctor's on his way, Mus- Roy. Don't worry, baby, it'll be all right," he brushed sweat dampened bangs away from the flushed face.

"O- Oh g- gods, someone st- stop the pain!" the last was said as the man yelled out, clutching his stomach.

"It'll be alright, love, stay with me," he stroked the side of the sweat and tear streaked face, kissing the man lightly on the lips.

"One of you please get him a cool compress, I would myself but I can't leave him," he whispered looking into the other two faces imploringly.

"We understand, he's first priority right now. Him and your baby are in danger and we'll do whatever we can to help," Sara spoke the words softly as Alex rose to comply with Ed's quiet wishes.

Within the hour a car stopped with a loud screech outside of Alex's home. Alex moved quickly to meet the man at the door and show him into the room where Roy lay on the couch. Sara and Alex quietly left the room, to give the couple what little privacy they could afford. The doctor moved quickly over to Roy, checking signs and using small devices on him. In the end he gave the man a shot, and within moments his writhing stopped and his breathing evened.

"Ed, come with me into another room if you will," the doctor, a middle aged man who looked good despite his years with sandy hair and bright blue eyes, stood and motioned for Ed to follow him.

Ed felt a slight pull of dread as he followed the doctor out of the room and down the hall. Once they were certain they were suitably alone the doctor turned to Ed. He had a slight smile on his lips which only slightly put Ed's fears to rest.

"It seems Mr. Mustang has decided to gift you, there is not just one child in his stomach Mr. Elric, but three. Which means he'll be delivering those babies within the next few days. He's a good four months along, and those babies don't seem too keen on waiting any longer to make their entrance. He's already went into labor, as you can very well tell. The intense pain is part of the birth process, but the way things seem to be going I'd say you'll be a new daddy by the end of the night," the doctor frowned slightly. "Poor you, only got a day of vacationing. Sorry I didn't warn you to begin with, never crossed my mind. Now I'll let you go have a word with that Alex fellow to prepare a birthing area."

"Yes of course," a slightly dazed Ed turned to have that word with Alex.

"So what did you find out, is everything going to be alright?" Alex pestered once he reached the room where Sara and Alex were waiting.

"The babies are coming...now," Ed's eyes were wide golden orbs, filled with fear and apprehension.

"Now? What happened to the other five months?" Sara's panicked voice was the first to recover and speak out.

"Obviously a minor detail in male pregnancies is that they are four months shorter, a with the birth of triplets often times premature," Ed mumbled numbly.

"Tri-three?" Alex stuttered.

"That's what the doctor said," Ed dropped into a chair, then stood back up hurrying towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Alex called out from his seat.

"Mustang's in labor and we're sitting here discussing his condition, good god he's in the process of having those babies by himself," Ed cursed himself as he flew out the door, Alex was

at his side in an instant.

"I sent Sara to ready your bedroom, think you can carry him there?" Alex opened the door for him, Roy's groan of pain cutting into the silence.

"I'm positive, even with the weight of our babies," Ed kneeled beside the straining man, slipping his arms underneath him.

"Hurry up, before his water breaks," the doctor came into the room.

"I will," Ed said, even as he lifted the other man.

"So nice of you to join us, Edward," Roy gasped between contractions.

"I'm sorry, I had some things to take care of for you," Ed soothed, even as he entered the room and laid him down on the prepared bed.

"I forgive you, just don't leave me again," Roy gasped hoarsely.

"Heaven nor Hell could make me leave your side right now," Ed whispered gently.

"Good, then get that devil out of me this instant," he leaned his head against Ed's shoulder as the shorter man as he carried him into the room they had made their bedroom.

Sara stood by the bed, just finishing up a few last minutes preparations. She glanced up as they walked in and quickly pulled back the comforter. Ed laid Mustang on middle of the bed, legs spread and face contorted. He quickly sat beside of him, urging him not to push. Then suddenly a gush of fluid spread across a towel beneath him and Roy began to cry.

"We need to change his clothes again," the doctor informed him, even as Ed sent Alex after clothing.

"Will this do?" Alex held up a long oversized t-shirt.

"Perfect, Ed will you do the honors?" Ed nodded and helped the man to sit up, then slipped his pants and shirt off, finally slipping the cotton tee over his head.

"Ed, Ed, Ed," Roy began to chant, crying freely as he clutched Ed to his chest.

"Shhh... it's okay baby," Ed gathered Roy in his arms and slid in behind him, cradling his body with his own.

"Please push for me now, Roy," Dr. Caine smiled, gently urging the man.

"Come on baby doll, you can do this love," Ed encouraged from behind of him, holding him close to his body.

"It hurts," Roy cried softly as their first child was born.

"Its okay darling, you're doing great. Just a little more," Ed tenderly kissed Roy's forehead.

"I can see its head, just a few more pushes for this one," the doctor whispered from the other end of the bed, where they had moved the comforter to above his knees.

"Dear mother of all seven hells," Roy screamed as the second one breached the surface.

"Just a bit more, I promise," Ed let his lips caress over the tender skin of Roy's ear as he whispered the words, hoping he could hear them over his own panting.

"I love you Ed," Roy panted, hair plastered to his head with sweat.

"I love you too, my darling," Ed kissed his cheek, tasting the saltiness of the sweat.

"But I swear if you ever do this to me I will kill you," he grunted the last words as the placenta passed through, third baby already delivered.

"Wow, that went much quicker than I thought it would. Much quicker than any normal labor or birth," the doctor wiped some sweat from his brow as he cleaned out their babies

mouths and noses, cutting their umbilical cords.

All three babies began to cry at once, even as they were wrapped in separate blankets. Two were laid upon Mustang's chest and one cradled in Ed's arms. Mustang stared at them wide eyed, and not in the happy newly made parent kind of shock.

"Th- three? Where the fuck did you get the other two from?" Mustang stared at the squirming masses with confusion written in every feature.

"From you, my love. Obviously we had triplets, and not a better gift you could you have ever given me," he whispered as he leaned in to kiss them each tenderly then turned and kissed Roy on the lips.

"Can we come in again?" Sara's voice came from the other side, where they had obviously fled once the births had begun.

"Yeah," Ed called back, leaning down to cover Mustang's legs.

"Three babies?" was all Mustang could manage.

"Oh my gosh, they are so precious. May I hold one?" she begged, staring at the small balls of plushiness.

"Yes, you can have one of Mustang's I guess," Ed motioned to the baby with his head and she gently picked one up.

"Are there any girls?" she whispered as if afraid of hurting the baby.

"Yes two girls and a boy to be exact," he proudly smiled down at the little squirming babies.

"Three?" Mustang was still stuck on the one syllable word.

"Yes, darling, there are three," he chuckled, nuzzling the man.

"You need some sleep Mr. Mustang, I shall leave you and Ed alone then," the doctor shooed everyone away and Ed carefully took the babies away and tenderly put them in their make

shift cribs.

Then Ed climbed back into bed with his partner, and together they fell into a deep and peaceful slumber.

At the end of the month two haggard and newly made parents staggered out of bed as one of the babies began to squeal and whimper. Ed was the one to go to the little girl, Claire they

had named her. He picked her up with a smile and began to rock her slowly, humming softly. He turned back to see Mustang getting dressed with a suitcase at his side.

"Are you going somewhere today?" he asked quietly, the child in his arms asleep.

"I can't handle this. I love you more than you'll ever know but three at one time is just too much for me to handle. I'm going to go away for a little while, but I will be back. I just need

to take a trip," Mustang pleased with deep onyx even as he edged towards the door.

"Well I planned on going back to my house in about two days, so you know where to find me," Ed frowned, a need to cry pressing the back of his eyes.

"Yes, I know exactly where to find you, Edward Elric," Roy nodded and with that he left.

"Where else could I go, you have finally succeeded Lieutenant Colonel. I can't leave, I am tied down to one place and one time no matter how much it kills me," he whispered to the air

before placing the slumbering child back in her ornate crib.

"Alex," he called, walking into the living room and into a heated dispute.

"What are you two fighting about?" he asked, looking from Roy to Alex and then back.

"This jerk planned on leaving you alone with those babies," Alex jerked a thumb over his shoulder at Roy.

"Hey, it was my idea. I mean he deserves a break, and I can take care of them for a little while by myself can't I?" Ed smiled confidently over at the blonde.

"Yes, of course you can Ed. Now was there something you wanted?" Alex turned his back on Roy as he strode from the room.

"May I use your phone?" Ed gestured with his hands tiredly.

"Yes of course you may, you know where it is by now," Alex smiled, returning to his seat.

A month later, and several hundred miles away from Head Quarters and Alex, Ed sat the last box down on the apartment floor. He looked over at his three babies in their carrying cribs

and smiled wistfully. Damien, the little boy, was a wild one who never quieted for long and kept his father up way past time for sleep. Ed set about unpacking what he could before it was time for the babies' dinners. He fell into bed that night exhausted.

"Lieutenant Colonel Mustang, I am sorry to bother you sir, but that information you requested on Edward Elric," Hughes came in, leaning against the door jamb.

"Yes?" he watched the other man attentively.

"It seems, sir, that he has performed another one of his vanishing acts. No one has seen him for five months, not even his land lady. They think he may have left the country this time,"

Hughes had pity on the suddenly crestfallen Lieutenant Colonel, even if he did get himself in this situation.

"Thank you, Hughes, that will be all," Mustang managed to dismiss him with a wave.

Months passes, and days became years. Soon it had been three years since Edward Elric and his three children, Damien, Claire, and Allison had disappeared off the face of the world.

They finally found Alphonse Elric, not the big empty tin can he once had called a body, but the real boy. Al grieved the loss of his brother, although as a year passed after his arrival, he finally

settled down and married. It was quite ironic that the woman he happened to marry was Sara, the one and only.

It had been twelve years since Edward's sudden departure, and the anniversary of his twenty eighth birthday when he finally came back. No one expected him as he strode into Head

Quarters on that fateful day. Everyone turned to stare at the long haired alchemist. His hair now reached below his knees, hanging loose around his form as he moved. Although that is not

what amazed people the most, the full metal alchemist was now at least five nine. His auto mail slenderer and more graceful and his golden eyes hard.

"General Mustang, you might want to get out here and see this," Hughes called out form behind his desk, the dark haired flame alchemist came running.

"Oh my dear god," he gasped as he came face to face with the ghost of his past.

"Edward," a booming voice called out from behind him.

Edward turned to be face with a tall older version of his once younger brother. He did not smile and did not return the fierce hug his brother gave him. He did not greet anyone as he

walked back to his former office.

"That's not your office anymore," Hughes called out. "You're now Brigadier General," he pointed up at the full floor office that was housed above them.

"Brother," Al called out as the blonde alchemist continued walking, everyone began to trail him.

"Edward, what are you doing?" Hughes called out, trying to bar his passage from the room.

Ed's golden orbs turned up to the taller man, fire molten behind the stone mask. Hughes steeled himself partially against the strong emotions, not able to read them or define them. Ed's

hands came together, sparks flying between the two appendages. Hughes quickly sidestepped the younger man.

"Edward Elric, you stop right there," Hawkeye shouted out from behind him, pulling a gun and pointing it in his direction.

To everyone's surprise, especially Hawkeye's, Ed did not even pause in his way into the office. Only when he stood just inside the office did he stop, on the walls were pictures of Al

and Sara. Beside those were pictures of a little boy who looked exactly like Ed, minus the hardware. He stared around the room, and without even so much as a blink of an eye, a lone tear fell

from his eyes.

"Ed?" Al whispered as Ed walked in a trance over to the picture hanging by itself.

"Getsuei, Alphonse. Arigato," Ed turned, spouting a foreign language in a deep voice that was not his, not much changed but less childish and more adult.

Ed began to walk between the frozen bodies when one pair of arms darted out and pulled him close. He looked up into Hughes kind face, blinking owlishly. Al hugged him from

behind, laying his face streaked with tears, on top of his brother's blonde head.

"Edward, please do not leave us again," Hawkeye whispered with uncharacteristic tears in her blue eyes.

"I must go home to Damien," Ed spoke, voice wistful, as he pulled away.

"Damien, but I thought there were three," Al asked quizzically.

"There were three, now there is only one," Ed smiled in a sad morbid way that tore at everyone's heart.

"Two... gone, how?" Mustang could barely force the words out.

"Disease, the one thing I could not save them from. Claire and Allison died of cystic fibrosis, a slow death without too much pain I believe. Almost a year now, since they passed on.

Damien is the reason I am back, Damien, my son. He wanted to meet his other father. If it isn't too much trouble I will bring him by here on our way to the train station," Ed shook his head and stared out of the door.

"Train Station?" Al sounded heartbroken as he muttered the two words.

"We're moving, I only granted him this visit because it was on the way. Perhaps this time I'll tell you where I go, but perhaps I won't," Ed began to walk away from the office and the people still crowded within it.

"You will do no such thing, you selfish bastard," Roy said in a rush of breath, effectively getting the blonde's attention.

"You take my only three children away from me, the fruit of my labor, and then come back with only one. Then you expect me to give it up on a whim, I have been searching way to

long to give in that easily," Mustang stood firm.

"Now listen here, you asshole. I have lived twelve years by myself, raising our children because you couldn't handle it. I have watched our daughters cling to life and I watched them both die in my

arms. I have tried to cling to water and came away with nothing. You are the one who made the decision not to be an active part in our children's lives and now you have missed out on two of them completely, but I was there, I was there through it all. I didn't ask for any of this, I was just a child of sixteen and you were the adult. Yet I lived with these two sick girls and a growing boy, waking up every morning and having to clear out their chests and watching them grow into something they'll never become. Fuck you, you know nothing of what I've been through," Ed turned on his heel, leaving the room stunned in his wake.

"Brother, wait for just one moment," Al called, snapping back to reality.

"Yes, Alphonse?" Ed turned back, face calm and level again.

"Where are you staying tonight? And perhaps you'll stay for the rest of this week. It is your birthday today, it would be nice to celebrate," Al let his brown eyes do the talking for him.

"Fine, Al, but only for you my brother," Ed smiled kindly, but the smile never reached his tortured gold eyes.

"Edward?" Ed turned to look at a beautiful woman on the other end of the room.

"Yes, Esmeralda?" he looked confused for a moment.

"He just would not quiet, so I brought him to you," she moved aside to reveal a black haired boy who was the exact replica of his birth father but with Ed's eyes.

"What's wrong, Dame?" Ed gathered the boy into his arms, swinging him around easily.

"You left me with her again, I mean just because she's your nanny doesn't mean she has to baby sit me," he whined, Ed turned his face quickly into a scowl.

"Damien..." his voice was low and threatening.

"What?" Damien fluttered his golden eyes up at his father.

"No working, Damien. It may have worked on Esmeralda, but I'm immune to all of your charms," Ed put his son back on his feet, taking an easy step backwards.

"So which one is my father?" Damien turned and scrutinized the other men.

"Guess, my son," Ed smiled, squatting down next to him.

"I don't know, perhaps him," he pointed at Al, and Ed chuckled shaking his head negatively.

"So that's not him, how about the one with the cold eyes?" Damien nodded to Mustang.

"Now that's not a nice thing to say about your father, Damien, you should apologize," Mustang grinned, bending down and opening his arms wide.

Damien smiled shyly and ran into the open arms. Mustang's smile only widened as he held his son close, snuggling his face into the curls atop his head.

"Mustang, meet your son Damien. Damien this is your father," Ed said tiredly, his head drooping slightly.

"How much sleep have you been getting lately?" Hawkeye asked with a frown.

"Well-"

"He hasn't been getting any, he just stands in front of the window or when we were still at home he would stare in Allison and Claire's rooms," Damien informed everyone, ignoring his father's glare.

"Is that so, what else does your daddy do?" Hughes pressed.

"He cries when he thinks no one is listening, he doesn't eat much, he goes out for an hour or so every morning and comes back sweaty and sometimes bloody. He's overprotective of me, but all in all

he's the best daddy any one could ever ask for. He used to help Allison and Claire when they were still here and sometimes I cans see in his eyes that he is thinking of them because he gets all sad looking.

Sometimes he even seems like he's about to get angry with me but then he just smiles and kisses me. He never blows up at me, only hugs me and kisses me and tells me he loves me. He also tells me that my

father loves me and wishes he could be here, he said my father had other things he had to do before he came and lived with us, then I asked him if he could take me to him and he said yes if that was what I

truly wanted," the child continued to blabber on, but a firm hand covered his mouth.

"Damien, what have I told you about talking to strangers?" Ed gave his son a sharp look, before backing away once more letting his hand drop.

"Ed, that's cold," Hughes sniffed dramatically.

"Stop being a drama queen, you're a man for goodness sake," Ed pulled his hair over his shoulder and began to braid it with quick and nimble fingers.

"Your hair is really beautiful," Hawkeye gawked at it from beside of him.

"Thank you, but really I think its time for Damien and I to go back to the hotel," Ed threw the braid back over his shoulder, placing his hands on his hips.

"No," was the first thing out of all their mouths, Ed turned a sharp glower to Roy who visibly shrank back.

"And why not?" Ed cocked his head slightly, an evil grin spreading across his lips.

"Umm... because as Brigadier General you have certain duties to perform," Hughes motioned slightly.

"Because I want more time with my son," Roy spoke at the same time.

"Because I want you to stay with me and my wife," Al said even as the other two spoke.

"Because I just don't wanna," Damien pouted after everyone else was finished.

"You're twelve years old, Damien, that's quite enough childish behavior," Ed took Damien from Roy's arms and set him on his feet.

"Dad," he whined, Ed just turned and grinned at him, kissing him gently on the head.

"I promise we'll come back, Dame, but right now Daddy's tired and would really like to go home and rest," even as he spoke these words a hacking cough tore through his body.

"Daddy?" Damien called out as Ed sunk to his knees, coughs only gaining in force, world spinning as he tried to stay conscious.

"Do you need some water, Ed?" Al asked concerned.

"Are you choking, Ed? Ed!" Hughes called out as Ed's head connected sharply with the ground beneath him.

"Someone call a doctor," Roy commanded, turning to heft the other man up into his arms.

"Where are you taking him?" Al asked quietly.

"To my office, it has a big couch that he can lay on until he regains consciousness. Send the doctor in there when he arrives," he informed them even as he walked away.

Al grabbed Damien before he could follow them, Damien tried to escape him but Al had a firm grip. Damien looked back at him with tears in his eyes and his bottom lip quivering. Al smiled

reassuringly.

"My brother's tough, he's been through much worse and survived," Al whispered to the boy, but only comforted himself.

"Brother?" the boy's slim eyebrow raised in a distinct impression of Edward himself.

"Your daddy is my older brother," Al smiled down at the boy.

"Really, so you knew my dad when he was my age?" the boy cocked his head slightly.

"Yep, he was quite the trouble maker. I am only a year younger than he is. He's was always spur of the moment, living on the edge of death type of guy. Then you guys came along, and according to

your father and one of my friends, he took the three of you off when your father left to do some work," Al spoke carefully.

"So its my daddy's fault my father never came back," Damien looked hurt and angry all at the same time, an easily swayed child.

"No, not at all. It is no one's fault really. Your father's life was here, and your daddy's just wasn't any longer. They both love you and love each other, its just that they kind of drifted apart. Your

father left your daddy right after you guys were born, and your daddy couldn't handle all the memories of me, Winry, and your father, so he went as far away as he could to escape them and bring you little

ones up in a place where you wouldn't be tortured by the same memories," Al said slowly, hoping the boy followed his drift.

"So my father left my dad right after I was born, my dad left heartbroken and then my father came back trying to find us and couldn't?" the boy smiled brightly, all the puzzle pieces finally falling into

place.

"You're quite the bright child, those two really are lucky," Al smiled, ruffling the boy's jet back hair.

"I know," Roy whispered from the doorway of the room, a smile playing over his lips.

"How's Daddy?" Damien ran over to Mustang, trying to peek around him and into the room.

"The doctor's in there with him, good thing the doctor's office isn't far away," Roy smiled shutting the door and guiding the boy away.

"I want to see my daddy," the boy said stubbornly, trying to get around the other man.

"The doctor doesn't want anyone to interrupt him," Al soothed, wrapping large arms around Damien.

"How about I tell you a story," Al offered, patting his lap.

"Okay, and it better be a good one," the boy pouted but plopped down in front of Al instead on the proffered lap.

"Well there once where two boys, a short blonde one with a spunky attitude and his younger brother who would have done anything to please his brother. The older one was bright and vibrant and

everything about him shone, his brother would have followed him into the pits of despair if only to share in the brilliance. They grew up close, only one year separating them. Their father was never home, he

was a great alchemist who disappeared not long after the younger son was born, only the eldest remembered him. Their mother," he paused a moment to take a deep breath. "Their mother never really

recovered from their father leaving them, so although she hid her despair it slowly ate her up inside. Around their ninth and tenth year their mother passed away. But before she died they realized they held the

same alchemic powers that their father had, the eldest being the more skilled in that area. Something else the youngest envied in his older brother. After their mother's death, the oldest boy swore to bring her

back through forbidden alchemy. By doing so he sacrificed his brother's body, then followed him past the doorway, sacrificing his own left leg. As blood poured from his wound," he paused as the young boy

hung onto his ever word. "he sacrificed his right arm to perform another forbidden alchemy and bound his brother's soul to an old suit of armor," here he paused again to take a deep shaky breath, once more.

"Doing so, he became a legend, the first ever to do so. His brother found him moments later, unconscious and bleeding. He hurried to a childhood friend's home, holding his brother close to him. There they

decided to attach auto mail to his missing limbs, a very painful procedure, attaching every nerve to the device. He was the first not to cry out during the procedure, even grown adults could not withhold their

cries. When asked about it later he would tell them he had done it for his brother.

"He decided afterwards to become a state alchemist and became a child prodigy, learning quickly and then becoming a legend, the Full Metal Alchemist they called him. One of the first to perform

alchemy without a circle. He quickly moved up the ranks, and wherever he went his brother followed. The older brother was determined to return his brother to his body, and eventually he would. But on the

older brother's sixteenth birthday his brother went missing and his best friend, a childhood love, died in the embrace of his arms. His whole life was nothing but sorrow, and yet he managed to survive and only

make himself better by it. This last blow was hard on him, all alone now in the world. That is when he met someone he would come to love very dearly, not that they met, they had known each other for years.

Its just that they had always been so formal and nothing but rivalry had passed between them," he stopped a moment to find the boy entranced in the weaving of the tale, and not only him but several others.

"Something passed between them, then he was sent off on a mission and returned to find that he was to become a father. He dutifully stayed by the man's side through it all, then a month after his

children were born the other man bowed out of the responsibility leaving him alone and sixteen, a child with three babies of his own. He raised his head and shouldered his load, moving away from the painful memories, somewhere that did not know him or his past, his legend. Then he lost two of his own children through disease. He finally came back home to reunite with his brother after thirteen long years only to find his brother had attained his own body, not knowing it was actually he who had given his younger brother back his body. To find his brother had become a state alchemist as well, one thing he had always tried to prevent. And to find that his brother was married and had children and a life without him. He also came back to find the father of his children married and he now had the weight of the whole army on his shoulders. He's trying to keep his head above the water but it keeps wanting to swallow him," Al finally finished the story, tears in everyone's eyes, including his own.

"You're talking about my daddy aren't you, Al?" the little boy's voice trembled as he spoke the words.

"Yes, Damien, I am talking about your father," Al spoke softly, hugging the boy tightly against him.

"That was a lovely story," a foreign voice spoke from across the room and they all turned to stare at a teary eyed Dr. Caine.

"Yes, I suppose it was," Ed spoke from behind the other man, leaning against the door jamb, looking tired.

"Edward, you should be laying down," the doctor turned to admonish him.

"I just wanted to see my son," the doctor instantly calmed at the look on Ed's face.

"So what's wrong with him, Doctor? Is it anything serious? Just a cold, perhaps?" Al bugged the doctor, worried about his older and somewhat reckless brother.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not at liberties to dispense that information," the doctor frowned tiredly, throwing a slight glare in Ed's direction.

"Ed..." Al's voice promised danger if Ed didn't tell the truth.

"I'm fine, really I am Al," Ed shook his head as if to clear it.

"Tell the truth, Edward Elric. You've always been good at lying, but remember I am your brother, I know you better than most," Al put his hands on his large hips.

"I have a little cold, okay?" Ed smiled over at his brother, shaking his head in exasperation.

"He has pneumonia," the doctor rectified.

"What happened to 'not at liberties,'" Ed frowned over at the older man.

"Pneumonia, you're really sick then Ed," Al began to approach him worriedly.

"I'm fine, nothing worse than I've ever had," Ed waved his hand in dismissal, then his body began to shake as he began to cough again.

"Edward," Al called out in irritation.

"Okay, Damien and I will go home with you and stay for a week, happy? You can baby me all you want," Ed smiled in reconciliation.

"That sounds like a good idea," Al grinned back.

"Except, I would much rather Damien stay with me. I mean you're sick and I really wouldn't want him to catch cold, plus it will give my wife and I a good chance to get to know him," Roy interceded,

placing a hand on Damien's shoulder, Ed glared at him menacingly but could not answer before his brother spoke for him.

"That would be grand. It would give Ed and I some time," he spoke even as he drug Ed off.

"Al, wait," his brother begged uselessly.

"Ed, you need some time away and I am going to give it to you whether you like it or not," Al stated firmly.

"But couldn't you of at least let him stay with Hughes or someone?" Ed muttered.

"He is the boy's birth father," Al pointed out reasonably.


	6. Unseen Dilemmas

_Don't own it_

Chapter 6: Unseen Dilemmas

A week passed slowly, with Ed getting over his sickness within twenty four hours. Ed and Al quickly caught up and Ed soon became Edwin, Al's six year old son's, favorite person. By the end of the week a party had been set up, Ed was dreading it.

The night of the party he dressed in unusual clothes for himself, only at Al's request. A tight blue sleeveless shirt, the metallic fabric stretching tautly against his still firm abs and chest, and low riding

leather pants that left nothing to the imagination, also showing his belly button and then some. Leaving his long bangs hanging down to his elbows, he braided the rest of the honey colored hair in a loose, but

secure braid, accented by a sexy black choker. When he entered Al's living room, where Al and Sara where waiting on him, he heard a low whistle. He turned quickly to stare at Hughes, who had obviously

shown up while he was getting ready.

"If I wasn't a married man," he groaned, his wife elbowing him playfully.

"Are you implying that I am feminine?" Ed raised a chiseled brow in question.

"Of course not my dear lady, I mean sir," he barely ducked a well aimed paper weight.

"Okay, okay, truce," he called out, laughing.

They arrive to the party fashionably late, just as they had planned. Everyone was milling about waiting for them to arrive. The party was being held at headquarters in a huge ballroom no one even

knew existed. It had been turned into a club during the week Al had to plan. Ed walked into the room and everyone turned and stared at him, he wondered if it was because he was like a ghost walking in

from the dead, the fact that it was his party, or just how stupid he looked. He prayed that it was neither.

"Hello there, Ed, looking good," someone called out as he walked by, he nodded in their direction.

"Hey Ed, save me a dance!" someone else called.

"Hey Baby, wanna come home with me later? I can show you a good time," everyone laughed at this comment.

"Will you marry me, I'll take all of you!" another chuckle went through the crowd.

After that there was no time for comments, the music started up and everyone began to dance, preferably with Ed. He found himself constantly sandwiched between two people, whether female or

male. He was beginning to enjoy himself when someone cleared their throats beside of him, he turned to find Roy, his wife, and his own son standing next to them. The woman's cheeks were flushed in

embarrassment, and she looked at him disdainfully as if she couldn't imagine her husband ever wanting this man.

"'ello there," he bent down, pointedly ignoring the other two and focusing on his son.

"Hi, Daddy. What kind of dancing was that you were just doing?" his son asked the innocent question that all children feel they must ask, the embarrassing ones.

"Dirty," Ed answered truthfully, ignoring the woman's widened eyes as she took in the scene.

"Oh, okay. So that means that this is one of those times when you're doing something you shouldn't do until you are an adult and know the consequences of your actions, right?" Damien smiled

brightly, and Ed nodded

"Daddy, you're really pretty tonight. You're even prettier than Father's wife!" he exclaimed happily, and Ed laughed while 'Father's wife' flushed indignantly.

"Ed we had a matter we'd like to discuss with you, if you would please step outside," Roy motioned to the door.

"Yes, just a minute, let me find Al so he can take Damien to the children's area," he stood from where he had squatted.

"But Daddy, you never take me to the children's area. Whenever we go to fancy parties or anything you always tell me if I'm well behaved you won't make me play with the babies," he stomped

angrily.

"It's only for a moment while your father and I talk, I promise," he smiled brightly, leading a now submissive child along by his hand.

"Hey, Al!" Ed called out as they drew within hearing distance.

"Yes?" Al turned, took one look at Ed then the small boy and nodded, Ed turned and walked away.

"So you wanted to talk?" Ed watched the other two cautiously.

"I don't want to give up my son again, I've already missed two of my children's lives already," Roy said smoothly.

"I'm sorry I just can't stay-" Ed began.

"We don't want you to, we want Damien to live with us and we want you to leave," his wife calmly attached herself to her husband's arm.

"What are you saying?" Ed's eyes widened as he heard the words.

"We want you to resign all rights as a parent and guardian of Damien to Patricia and then we want you to leave and we never want you to interfere in our lives again. Damien will be our child and you will just be another traveler passing through, never to return again," Roy stated flatly, avoiding eye contact with Ed.

"Hell no," Ed spat furiously, causing Patricia to cringe.

"Then we will take the rights from you legally," she stated with an air of certainty.

"You try, you'll find its a lot harder than it looks," Ed growled.

"Damien's going to be staying with us," Roy stated mildly.

"Like hell he is," Ed's glare cut through both of them.

"He's already on his way to my house, I had my butler get him minutes after you had him sent away," Patricia grinned happily.

"I'm going to kill you, you mother fucking bitch, you give me back my son, damnit. And I mean now," electricity began to hum in the air surrounding them as Ed's anger began to mount.

"Ah, Ah, Ah, I'd watch what you said, someone might here," her smile grew larger.

"Why are you being so difficult Ed?" Roy asked quietly, his head bent, not sharing in his wife's joy.

"Because he is my son, he is my life, he is my love. Would you take the only thing keeping me alive from me? You have a life and wife of your own here, I do not. Damien **is** my life," Ed turned away

as anger threatened to burst through once more.

"Damien may stay with you for the remainder of this week, but if you do not return him then I will not hesitate to take you to court. How would that look General? To be brought to court by your

superior, the Brigadier General no less," Ed didn't speak the words with malice, just an angry sort of sadness.

"Ed don't do this," Roy whispered as his wife's face flushed.

"Why? Because it may upset her royal bitchy pants over there? I could care less, for I have known and loved you longer than she could ever dream," Ed said softly, tears filling his golden eyes.

"How sickening, it isn't holy," the woman spat.

"Neither is what you are doing. I am Damien's family, his only family besides Roy. You will never be anything more than a stranger to my child, he is much too bright to accept anything else," Ed

shook his head sadly then turned and walked away, determined for the moment to forget them and focus on his party, they had a week to return his son, or else.

"Brother?" Al called to him about half an hour later, Ed turned to him.

"Yes, Al?" Ed looked up from where he had seated himself, cup of punch nestled in his palm.

"What's wrong?" Al perched himself on the edge of a seat.

"What do you mean?" Ed looked away, watching the crowds.

"That was the sixth person you turned down, you're supposed to be having fun. I know that whore Patricia talked Roy into doing some nasty things he normally wouldn't have. Don't blame him, he

didn't even choose to marry her. She told him she was pregnant with his child, so he did the honorable thing and married her. The baby died in the womb and they never found out whether or not it was his

child, most of us don't think it is," Al spoke softly, watching as Ed cradled his punch like one would a particularly good scotch, then he caught a whiff of alcohol.

"Edward Elric, what is in that cup?" Al glared in his brother's direction.

"Nothing, dear brother, absolutely nothing," Ed sighed as he drained the paper cup.

"You've been drinking haven't you?" Al accused.

"What would lead you to believe that?" Ed smiled over at his brother with a more than wry smile on his face as he crumbled the monstrosity of paper and chucked it as far as he could.

"Edward Elric," a stern voice came from beside of him and he turned to stare up at a dark figure looming above him.

"Hello, teacher," Ed nodded up at his old teacher.

"You've changed so much, yet still you haven't changed a bit," Izumi shook her braided head.

"You're so right," Ed mumbled, standing. "Care to share this dance?"

"I feel honored," she smirked over at him.

"You should, the great ghost of everyone's past has come back to haunt you," Ed bowed extravagantly, extending his hand.

"You're drunk aren't you?" Izumi laughed, taking his hand.

"Hell yeah, and I plan on staying like this for a while," he stood, taking firm strides towards the dance floor.

"He holds his drink well," Al mumbled, watching his brother dominate the dance floor.

By the end of that dance and the many following it, the only times Ed paused were to take another few shots of liquor while his brother was turned away. The end of the party was nearing and Ed was

still far too sober for his own liking, he growled as they called for the last dance and made his way to a handsome male in a corner. The male turned to him and he found himself staring up into Roy Mustang's

onyx eyes.

"What are you still doing here?" Ed spat out furiously, but with his head cocked like a curious puppy.

"I need to talk to you, I need to explain some things," Roy looked into his golden eyes pleadingly.

"Fuck you," was the only thing he said before turning away.

"Edward," he grabbed the blonde's hand and pulled him back.

"If that's how you want it," Edward's eyes narrowed. "So be it."

Ed leaned up and pressed his lips savagely against Roy's own. Roy instantly held him against his own needy body. Ed awakened things Roy had forgotten how to feel. Pressing Ed against the wall he

pulled back for an unsure breath of air.

"You're drunk aren't you?" Roy mumbled against his ear as he leaned his forehead against the wall.

"Drunker than a Skunk, now let's go somewhere private," Ed rubbed himself provocatively against the other man.

"Oh hell, I don't think we should," Roy spoke even as he moved against the smaller man.

"What and leave me like this, I think not," Ed turned his head as Roy began to nibble and kiss the side of his neck, he hopped up and encircled his legs around Roy's waist. "You have a choice, do it

here or go somewhere more private."

"My- office," Roy gasped as he moved clumsily towards the door and through the building.

Finally they made it into his office and he quickly cleared off his desk with a sweep of one arm, then laid a grinning Ed down on its surface. He quickly opened his pants, letting his straining erection

out. Then he pulled the form fitting leather from around Ed's hips to pool at his feet.

"Yes... Roy... Harder... that's it," Ed moaned as he arched into the motion.

"I'm going to-" Roy moaned.

"Yes, me too," and in that moment they both reached their climax, and slowly floated back to earth.

"Okay, get off me," Ed pushed Roy tiredly with one hand.

"How lovely," Roy muttered.

"You're heavy," Ed whined.

"That's gracious of you to point out," Roy growled.

"You're also a terrific lover," Ed purred moving a hand to stroke his reappearing erection.

"That's more like it," Roy plunged back into him with renewed vigor.

"Ah... shit... yes," Ed moved into the motion once more.

After two more rounds of lovemaking they finally lay exhausted. Then suddenly Ed was struggling to get up and to his feet. He glared over at Roy, moving awkwardly to put his clothes back on.

"I can't believe I just slept with the enemy," he growled.

"Looks like someone sobered up," Roy laughed.

"Oh fuck you," he spat, turning to leave.

"Nah, I did enough of that for the both of us," Roy chuckled at his own joke.

"You wanna die?" Ed turned back, his pants back up.

"Oh shit," Roy suddenly looked frantic. "I was supposed to be home ages ago. And what will I tell her when I smell like sex, we never have sex... so!" Roy worried as he redressed, the laughing man

in the background going unnoticed.

'That would be a fun one to hear," Ed giggled, before turning to find an extremely angered Flame Alchemist staring back at him.

"So you likin' what ya seein'?" Ed batted his eyelashes in a wanton way.

"More than you'll ever know, Edward Elric," Roy whispered on an exhaled breath.

"Well too bad stinky pants, its all mine for the keeping. You missed out," Ed laughed before turning to walk away.


	7. Authors Note

Ok everyone, here's the deal:

I have indeed switched over to Adult Fan Fiction. My user name is Child of the Darkened Moon, if you would like to find my stories on that site. I am posting the stories available here onto my account there- so they should be available shortly. They will also be available on my LJ account for those who have yet to reach legal age- my screen name is DeathsDisease. If anyone has a serious problem with my switching of websites, please inform me.

I will keep these stories posted for another month before deleting them. That is unless the moderators do it for me.

Look forward to seeing you soon

Darkmoonchild


End file.
